verdad o consecuencia
by iru-chan loli dark
Summary: Hubo una fiesta por el cumpleaños 16 de blossom en su casa,al final de la fiesta solo queda ella sus dos mejores amigas bubles y buttercup y sus tres amigos butch,brick y ciden jugar un juego para pasar el tiempo. -y si jugamos a verdad consecuencia !/yo primero ! -besa a boomer /acaso te fumaste algo?


.

**Nota de la autora**: Hola gente de Fanfiction ^^ ,hace mucho no escribo y la verdad no tengo una idea fija

de que se tratara de mi historia ,pero ire escribiendo y vere que saldra :)

.**aclaraciones: **-los rrbz no son hermanos,son amigos desde la infancia ,al igual que las ppg

Todos estaban en la casa de blossom festejando sus 16 años recien cumplidos,fue una fiesta epica:miles de personas,mucho alcohol y musica a todo final de la fiesta tipo 6:45 am solo habian quedado ella ,los tres chicos him y sus dos mejores amigas buttercup y bubles.

Blossom despidio a unas ultimas chicas que se estaban llendo y al cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella y se deslizo hacia abajo cabello estaba alborotado,su pollera estaba mas arriba de lo normal y las tiras de su remera estaban caidas a los costados,le daban un aspecto bastante sexy

.

blossom: esta fiesta estuvo genial ! (siguio riendo)

butch: tu lo has dicho nena, todas las chicas estaban buenisimas ( sonrio )

bubles: eres un baboso ( nego con la cabeza y se sento en el sillon)

brick: no seas aguafiestas rubia ( dijo tomandole una foto a blossom y mirandola divertido) oye,parece que tomaste de mas cumpleañera

blossom: (no dijo nada,solo sonrio y luego miro a los lados) oigan ,donde estan buttercup y boomer?

brick: quisas teniendo sexo en tu habitacion

blossom: idiota ! (rio)

butch: no digas idioteces( se paro y fue a buscarlos)

Butch volvio junto a buttercup que estaba llena de collares de luz y solo se sento al lado de bubles.

blossom: donde esta boomer?

buttercup: esta vomitando en el baño (rio divertida)

brick: bebio tanto? ( arqueo una ceja)

butch: no ,parece que una chica le vomito encima y le dio tanto asco que se fue a vomitar -.- (dijo haciendo que blossom y buttercup rieran a carcajadas)

blossom y buttercup:jajajjajajjajajjajajjajaj

bubles: iuuuug ( hizo una mueca)

brick: sisi pobre boomer (dijo aburrido y los miro sonriente)y si jugamos a verdad consecuencia !

butch: vale, yo me apunto (miro a los demas) yo empiezo !

En ese momento salio boomer del baño con cara de alivio y los miro.

Todos se sentaron en ronda en el piso y boomer se les unio.

boomer: tu empiezas que cosa?

butch: verdad consecuencia (miro a bubles ) rubia ,verdad o consecuencia?

bubles: emm verdad !

butch: a quien de nosotros tres le das mas?

bubles: (los miro pensativa y respondio de lo mas normal) boomer ,porque tu eres un baboso y brick un cinico

butch: a boomer (dijo asintiendo orgulloso pero paro en seco)...a BOOMER?

brick: es increible que eligas a boomer antes que a mi ( la miro indignado)

boomer: oigan ! ,que tiene de malo que me escoga a mi ? ( los miro ofendido)

brick y butch:pues nada...(respondieron neutro, se miraron y trataron de contener la risa)

boomer: ¬¬*que es tan gracioso?

bubles: me toca a mi ( los miro y sonrio picara) brick ! verdad o consecuencia?

brick: no soy una gallina ,asique consecuencia ( sonrio con superioridad)

bubles: besa a boomer

brick: (su sonrisa desaparecio y la miro serio)... acaso te fumaste algo? ( y volvio su vista a butch enfadado)

butch: yo no he traido nada !

bubles: por supuesto que no me drogo (respondio indignada) pero hazlo,crei que dijiste que no eras gallina (sonrio retandolo)

brick: si lo hago me sentire super gay...aparte de idiota,al menos elegiria a un chico mejor para esta primera experiencia ( respondio serio cruzado de brazos )

Buttercup: no seas bebe (lo miro burlona)

boomer: tu callate butter,que es a mi a quien tiene que besar ( respondio espantado)

bubles: lo haras o no brick? (sonrio triunfante) si no lo haces tendras que sacarle una foto a tu miembro y mostrarselo a todos en la escuela el lunes

blossom: auch..

butch: eso es un golpe bajo...

bubles: y ? que eliges him?

brick: ... ( se acerco a boomer que lo miraba espantado )

boomer: espera brick ! porfavor ! (retrocedio y lo miro mal) t-te juro que si me llegas a tocar t-te voy a ...! (trato de amenazarlo con su mejor vos de enojado pero no funciono)

brick: ...mi miembro es sagrado boomer( tiro de su polera y lo beso) listo,ya he cumplido(respondio asqueado)

boomer:... (estaba de piedra y su almita se habia ido de su cuerpo)

Butch,blossom,bubles y buttercup reian a mas no podes haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo y que los mirara con un aura maligna.

Butch nego con la cabeza riendo.

butch: como no traje la camara

blossom: no te preocupes,yo lo filme ( le muestra la grabacion del celular y ambos rien )

brick: que ni se te ocurra mostrarle eso a alguien BORRALO YA MISMO ! ( la apunta con el dedo)

blossom: ahi te lo pase por bluetooh (le sonrio a butch ignorando por completo a brick)

butch: genial (sonrio y miro a las otras dos) ahora se los paso a ustedes

brick : YA BASTA !

buttercup: tranquilo brick ( puso una mano en su hombro) diremos que el beso fue con butch

butch: si...oye !

bubles: podemos seguir jugando porfavor? ( revoleo los ojos)

brick: si...es mi turno ( miro a buttercup escalofriantemente) buttercup,verdad o consecuencia?

buttercup: emm ...verdad

brick: gallina ¬¬ .. mmm alguna ves tuviste un sueño pervertido con alguno de nosotros tres? (sonrio pervertidamente)

blossom : ( se sobresalto con un pequeño sonrojo y miro a otro lado molesta) s-si...

butch y brick: (se le acercaron sorprendidos y divertidos) enserio? como fue?

buttercup: pues...soñe que tenia sexo oral con boomer y que tenia sexo con butch y por ultimo me casaba con brick lo cual fue lo mas traumante (nego la cabeza traumada)

brick: oh porfavor ! yo fui lo mas traumante de tu sueño? en serio?!( le pregunto ofendido y sorprendido)

butch:yo estuve bien?

Boomer volvio a la realidad y la miro a buttercup interesado por su sueño.

boomer: y yo que tal lo hice?

bubles: ay por dios chicos ! solo fue un sueño ! no paso en realidad (suspiro fastidiada)

buttercup: si,ya quisieran ( nego la cabeza divertida) bueno,es mi turno (miro a boomer) boomer,que eliges?

boomer: ...consecuencia? ( respondio inseguro)

buttercup: tomate esa botella que esta ahi(señalo) y ponte bien de cabeza (rio)

boomer: de acuerdo (sonrio y agarro la botella)

los demas: fondo! fondo! fondo! fondo!

Boomer termino de beberla y sonrio como idiota,al parecer ya no estaba muy cuerdo.

Los demas rieron un rato junto a el y le toco su turno.

boomer: (miro como idiota a blossom) tu ! (la señalo) la sexy pelirroja,que escojes?

butch: ohh ,acaba de llamarte sexy escuchaste? ( la codeo a blossom divertido)

blossom: callate ( rio y le pego) emm escojo consecuencia !

boomer: tienes que...(la miro pensativo) besarte con alguno de n-nosotros !( se señalo a el y los chicos)

blossom: (sonrio divertida) de acuerdo ( se giro mirando a butch,lo agarro por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente)

butch:( primero abrio los ojos sorprendido,despues los cerros y la agarro por la cintura para intensificar el beso)

bubles: wooo hooo! (les aplaudio)

buttercup: vamos nene ! ( revoleo una campera riendo)

boomer: eso si que es un beso ! ( chiflo)

Brick los miro intensamente y agarro a butch por la campera tirando de el hacia atras rompiendo el beso.

brick: para un toque ! era un beso nomas ( lo miro)

butch: buenooo ,paraa,no pasa nada ( rio el)

blossom: siii,es mi mejor amigo ( se defendio)

butch: sisi ya esta ( miro a blossom) te toca

blossom: mm ( miro a butch) butch,que eliges?

butch: consecuencia

blossom: tenes que hacer un streapteses ( respondio divertida) arriba de la mesa con la cancion hey baby de pitbull ft t-pain

butch: tienen mucha suerte (dijo parandose arriba de la mesa) no todas tienen el honor de ver a este dios sin remera ( se la saco)

Las chicas jugando empezaron a gritar como locas y a chiflar y los chicos aplaudian y ponian la musica.

Butch empezo a bailar lentamente sexy moviendo su cintura y revoleando su remera mostrando su cuerpo bien marcado,luego movia su pelvis haciendo que las chicas gritaran mas y al terminar las chicas le aplaudieron y el sonrieia orgulloso.

blossom: esto tambien lo grabe (rio)

butch:para que lo veas cuando me extrañes(le susurro y recibio un codazo de parte de ella y rio) bien,boomer te toca ,que eliges?

boomer: verdad ! (sonrio como idiota,al parecer seguia poco cuerdo)

butch: dinos que posees harias si tuvieras sexo con ellas (sonrio pervertidamente)

Las chicas se sonrojaron pero miraron a boomer para escuchar su respuesta.

Brick y butch solo reian : conocian a boomer y no se animaria a decir eso en frente de ellas y quedaria como un gallina.

boomer: e-eso es facil ! (rio y se rasco el hombro) a bubles me gustaria tenerla abajo mio porque me gustaria ver las caras que hace m-mientras gime ya que no pùedo imaginarmelas,a buttercup es obvio que la posee del perrito porque..bueno,tiene un trasero espectacular y me gustaria darle por atras (dijo como si nada y riendo) y a blossom me gustaria que ella este arriba ya que tiene unos pechos geniales y me gustaria verlas rebotar ...

Todos los miraron perplejos,sobretodo los chicos que pensaron que nunca diria algo asi y las chicas estaban completamente sonrojadas exceptuando a bubles que parecia estar roja de la rabia y verguenza que lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar.

boomer: que?

bubles: ...IDIOTA PERVERTIDO ! ( agarro un palo de escoba y se lo dio con todo en la cara tirandolo contra la pared y dejandolo con ojitos mareados) ERES PEOR QUE ESTOS DOS CERDOS ! ¬¬*

brick y butch: si!... oye !

blossom: bubles calmate ! (dijo aun sonrojada)

buttercup: sii,lo vas a matar al pobre !

boomer: waaa ,y yo que hice? ( aterrado tipo chibi contra la pared y escudandose con sus brazos)

bubles: dices cosas obsenas ! eso hiciste!

brick: oye tranquila barbie ( le bajo el palo)

bubles: no me llames barbie ! ( le pego en sus partes nobles )

blossom: brick ! ( fue a su lado ) estas bien?

brick: ( parecia q no podia respirar y hacia un esfuerzo por no gritar mientras se arrodillaba lentamente)

butch:tranquilizate loca! ( la miro nervioso a bubles)

bubles: a quien llamas loca !? ( lo miro furiosa)

butch: mira que yo se karate eh (hizo una pose rara y la miraba nervioso)

bubles: y yo kung fu! ( lo agarro de las manos,lo elevo en el aire y lo tiro por la ventana del segundo piso al patio)

buttercup: butch ! (se asomo por la ventana) estas bien ?

butch: ( le salian lagrimitas de los ojos pero levanto el pulgar en alto)

boomer: *-* ( la miro a bubles asombrado)

bubles: tu que me ves?

boomer: sugoi *-* eres una diosa (le hizo una reverencia)

bubles: cierra la boca aborto de mono ! (golpeo el piso con fuerza mientras estiraba sus cachetes)

blossom: (le dio un beso en la frente a brick que estaba sufriendo con lagrimitas en los ojos y miro a buttercup) butter,creo que fue mala idea lo de la droga...

buttercup: si...no mas pinaple express para bubles (dijo negando la cabeza mientras veia a butch tratar de pararse en el patio)

.

Lose ,no fue muy buena xD ,pero bueno trataba de distraerme de una prueba que tengo mañana y no estudie u.u .Porfavor no sean malos jeje. sayonara 3


End file.
